


Mine

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another poem brought on by this writer's insomnia





	Mine

" _Mine_ "  
Yes yours  
Completely  
And utterly  
Yours  
A part of you  
Your Collective  
You are my Queen  
And I am   
Yours  
Every inch of me  
Belongs to you  
You take  
I give  
Willingly  
Flesh, implants, mind  
Yours  
" _Mine_ "  
You growl   
As you take me  
"Yes"  
I say  
"I am yours."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pulling Rank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739330) by [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary)




End file.
